


Sky Full of Stars

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [57]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, POV Nebula, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “She’s never been into the universe before,” Gamora says, perhaps pitying the woman a bit. “It’s all a bit new for her.”





	Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Remainder Week #560/Challenge #552 - universe.
> 
>  **Minor spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy vol.2** , but also a bit AU since Nebula is travelling with the guardians. 
> 
> I'm also imagining a 'verse where Jane has totally accepted Asgard as an entirely different realm of existence and now has to get used to the idea that there are sentient beings in _her_ universe, too, because I imagine she'd need a nap and a cocktail afterwards.

“What’s the matter with her?” Nebula nudges Gamora, speaking lowly as not to disturb the distressed Terran woman practically ripping her own hair out as Peter tries to calm her down.

“She’s never been into the universe before,” Gamora says, perhaps pitying the woman a bit. “It’s all a bit new for her.” The sisters cross their arms, watching as Peter fails miserably at explaining that interplanetary life is, in fact, _not_ a myth. Foster keeps babbling about Thor and Loki, which makes Nebula scoff— _now_ who’s bringing up myths?

“Look, Terran,” Nebula says impatiently, shoving Peter’s useless ass out of the way, “if you’re going to travel with us, you’ll have to get yourself together. You were smart enough to find your way _out_ here, so you must…what are you staring at?”

Foster is wide-eyed and open-mouthed, gazing at Nebula like she’s watching a shooting star. “I…just… _wow._ You’re so beautiful.”

If Nebula could, she would blush. She’s been called many things, but beautiful has never been one of them. “I must be grotesque to your kind.”

“Is this steam technology? No, it can’t be…I’m surprised it isn’t digital, judging by your tech levels here,” Foster muses, using gentle fingers to examine Nebula’s new arm. She takes Nebula’s hand, then pulls back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to touch you without consent.”

That makes heat bloom in Nebula’s chest. “You may touch me however you please, Jane Foster,” she says, and it’s Foster’s turn to blush.


End file.
